Cody Got A Girlfriend
by epixScott1
Summary: Gwen finds out through an upset Sirrea that Cody got a girlfriend that he kept quiet about so she decides to make a double date with her girlfriend Courtney to meet with Cody and his girlfriend how thing turns out on the double date.
1. Chapter 1

Late in the morning in the city of Toronto, a former drama contestant goth girl Gwen enter in a cafe shop called "Little mugger." The cafe has about twenty people in the cafe Gwen waited in line while texting her girlfriend Courtney when she got in front of the cashier Gwen orders her coffee and the cashier hands Gwen a paper that has the number six for letting her know that her coffee is ready and Gwen receipt. Gwen is sitting at a table by herself still texting Courtney until she hears someone crying to the left to her and she turns to see Sierra at a table by the window on the table is coffee, tissues papers, and a tissue box, and she looks at her phone. Most of the customers in the cafe try to ignore her crying.

"Wonder what she so upset about," Gwen thought

Sierra looked up from her phone and see Gwen "Gwen,"

"Oh no she saw me please god don't let her come over to my table," Gwen thought

"Gwen!" Sierra shouted and moved from her table carrying her phone and tissue box to Gwen table

"Dammit," Gwen said to herself

"Gwen I'm so glad to have a friend to talk to about this tragic moment I'm going through,"

"Sure Sierra were friends," Gwen rolls her eyes "what's wrong

"It's about Cody he oh god," Sierra cried again, and she picks a tissue from the tissue box and wipes her tears with it

"Of course it's about Cody he probably didn't want to be some crazy wedding that Sierra wanted him to be a part of," Gwen thought

"Cody got he got...I can't even say that the words,"

"Cody got what Sierra?"

"He got a girlfriend," Sierra cries loudly in the cafe and Gwen feeling embarrassed to seeing everyone looking at them

"Cody got a girlfriend why he didn't tell me we are friends I mean I happy that he someone who loves him. Still though who is she maybe she a former Total Drama contestant better ask Sierra," Gwen thought

"My Cody running off with another woman," said Sierra

"Who is she Sierra?" said Gwen

"I don't know Gwen, but a friend of a friend of mine who works at a subway station says she has tan skin, hourglass figure, has orange hair, auburn eyes, and have some fox tattoo on her arm,"

"Okay I don't recall any former Total Drama contestant with those features," Gwen thought

"And get this Gwen Cody girlfriend two years older than him I mean why some twenty years old wanted my Codykins she probably a cougar wanted to leach off of his fame,"

"Hold on Sierra I think Cody is smart enough about those type of girls,"

"What if your wrong what if that bitch breaks Cody's heart, but I won't let that happen when I find her I'll straighten her out," Sierra switch from sad to angry and she rips up the tissue box in angry

"Sierra calm down you don't know anything about the girl, and you already want to ruin Cody relationship with her," Gwen crosses her arms

"You should care to Gwen your was Cody former crush,"

"Yeah but like him as a friend that's it,"

"Coffee ready for number five!" shouted the cashier

"That my coffee Sierra, I got to go and don't go nuts over Cody girlfriend,"

Gwen left Sierra she grabs her coffee and leaves the cafe she looked at her phone and Courtney messaging her.

"I can't wait to tell Courtney about this she not going believe this," Gwen thought as types back to Courtney about the news she got about Cody.

**Thank you That British guy for letting know for miss spelling Sierra**


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen walks from Little mugger to her apartment the complex that she and Courtney have been living in for a couple of months now the two turn from bitter roommates to a couple for those past months. Gwen took the stairs to the second floor to get to her and Courtney apartment twenty-five she unlocks and opens the door to see her girlfriend at the dining room table tapping away on her laptop.

"Hey Courtney I'm back from the cafe," said Gwen

Courtney turns to her head away from the laptop to Gwen "So does Cody actual have a girlfriend or is Sierra got even crazier,"

"I pretty sure he does, if he didn't then Sierra would not a mental breakdown in the cafe," said Cody

"So who she is?"

"No idea what I got from Sierra is the girl has tan skin, hourglass figure, has orange hair, auburn eyes, and have some fox tattoo on her arm I couldn't think of anyone that fit the description,"

"I cannot either; maybe you should ask you, Cody, the next time you hang out with him?"

Gwen sits next to Courtney "good idea Courtney," then she takes a sip of her coffee

"As always," Courtney smile

"So what are you working on Courtney,"

"Oh, this history essay about the history of the Great Wall Of China that due two weeks from now,"

"Wow, aren't you an overachiever," Gwen sits the coffee down on the table

"If I'm then what else I'm I then Gwen?"

"You're my beautiful and smart girlfriend,"

"Hm, anything else?"

Gwen grin and leans closer to one of Courtney's ears and whispered "you look sexy in your bikini,"

Courtney pulls Gwen close to her and kisses her she pulls away, "How long before you go to your next class, Gwen?"

"About two hours,"

"That plenty of time,"

Courtney closes her laptop she and Gwen go to their room for a very private moment together.

Meanwhile, in an apartment building, Cody gets off the elevator he goes to apartment hundred and one. Cody knocks on the door he had a big grin on his face when the door opens to reveal Cody girlfriend wearing a purple shirt, white yoga pants, and grey socks.

"Hey Alice how's it going," said Cody

"Great now that you're here Cody," said Alice pulling Cody in for a deep kiss After the kiss, Cody enters Alice apartment

"So Alice how art coming along,"

"See for yourself,"

Alice grabs her backpack from the kitchen she pulls out a sketchbook and shows Cody a drawing of Elsa from Frozen wearing a blue knight armor while holding a large bloody ice sword standing on top of a dead subzero with no head.

"Wow, that looks amazing Alice,"

"Thank you, Cody, now hows are you doing in your programming class,"

"The class getting pretty easy for me,"

"That good, do you have anything else you got to do for the rest of the day?"

"No, why,"

"Because I got this movie I have been wanted to watch on the Netflix, so Cody do you want to watch the movie with me,"

"I'm down I'll get the snacks,"

"Great I'll get the movie on the TV and try not to eat all the snacks before the movie,"

Cody chuckles "I won't,"

Cody goes to the cabinet he grabs a bag of soft cookies, and he goes sit next to Alice in the dining room as she putting on the movie on the TV and the two get closer together as the movie begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, Gwen calls Cody to meet up in the park to talk and also wanting to know if it is true that Cody got a girlfriend. About 10:50 AM Gwen is at the park sitting on a park bench waiting for Cody to show up while waiting for him Gwen brought her sketchbook and draw a couple in the park Gwen received a message from her phone she see the text is from Cody that he here. Gwen sees Cody waving at her as walk toward her, and he sits next to her.

"Gwen long no time see," said Cody extend his arms for a hug and Gwen hug him back

"It's Good to see you again, Cody how you been?" said Gwen

"Pretty good you?"

"Same so Cody do you have a job or going to college?"

"College taking computer programming and technology classes,"

"That sounds the type of classes you take,"

"And are taking College Gwen?"

"I'm going to art school,"

"Cool,"

"Gwen, why did you want to hang out with me?"

"Well Cody, yesterday I found Sierra at a coffee shop, and she told me that you have a girlfriend is that true?"

Cody has a frighten looked "how much does she know about her," Cody is in full panic mode.

"Cody, relax she doesn't know much," Cody took a few breathers, "so it is true that you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Cody looking less panic and calming himself down.

"What's her name?"

"Alice Madison,"

"How long you two been dating?"

"About a couple weeks now are you dating someone Gwen?"

"Yep,"

"Is it someone I know?"

Then Idea pop into her head "Yeah but I won't tell unless,"

"Unless what?"

"If you and your girlfriend want to go on a double date with me and my date for tonight,"

"Sure I'll see if Alice is up for it,"

"If she said yes then I'll text the address of this great restaurant,"

The two friends continue to talk to each until they say their goodbyes and go on with their day not knowing that behind a tree with spyware gear is Sierra with a vengeful looked in her eyes and thought to herself.

"I'll get my Cody back from this Alice bitch,"


	4. Chapter 4

After Cody and Gwen talked about a double date for the night at Gwen restaurant, she picked they go to their girlfriends to ask they want to go on the date night. Gwen meets with Courtney at Office depot after buying a couple of papers and markers.

"Courtney my beautiful girlfriend," Gwen comes up to Courtney and kiss her on the cheeks

"What is it Gwen?" said Courtney smiled and raised an eyebrow

"What can I just compliment you,"

"Yeah okay so does Cody have a girlfriend or is Sierra is crazier than before,"

"Nope Cody does have a girlfriend,"

"Seriously ?"

"Yep, and do you want to go on a double date with me, Cody and his girlfriend,"

"So that why you compliment me alright, I'll go on this date,"

"Really,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss hearing how that geek got himself a girlfriend without being a pervert,"

"Just try to be nice to Cody alright Courtney,"

"I'll try Gwen just for you,"

"Great we'll be going to our favorite restaurant,"

"Cobalt Cove Kitchen,"

"That one,"

"This is going to be interesting,"

Outside of a gym, Alice steps out of the gym with her workout clothes and a gym bag over her left shoulder she sees Cody waiting for her at a bus bench, and she sits next to him.

"Hey Cody," said Alice

"Hey Alice," said Cody putting his arm around Alice's shoulder

"So what did you want to tell me about on the phone,"

"My old friend Gwen want us to be a part of a double date that she is going to me about a restaurant she knows I wanted to ask you if you were interested in going with me.

"Hm sure I love to meet your old crush on a date which leads you to breaking up with me and try to get her,"

"Babe I know I love you," Cody is a little bit scared

"I'm joking Cody I'll go with you on this double date,"

Cody relaxes "good,"

"So who Gwen bringing on this double date,"

"No idea I know isn't Duncan because they broke up and isn't Trent he got a girlfriend,"

"Let's find out tonight,"

Later at night outside of Cobalt Cove Kitchen Cody and Alice were waiting for Gwen and her date. Cody wore a tan collar shirt, blue jeans, grey socks, and black snickers Alice wore a short purple dress, black high shoes, and a black pearl necklace.

"Cobalt Cove Kitchen have you been here Alice?"

"Nope but a few of my friends have,"

"What they say?"

"It's a pretty good restaurant with good food,"

Then the couple sees Gwen and Courtney coming across the streets to meet with them. Gwen wore a grey top, tight black jeans, and black boots while Courtney wore a blue button shirt, white mini skirt, and white vans.

"Hey Cody," said Gwen walking up to him with Courtney holding her hands

"Hey Gwen and Hello Courtney," said Cody

"Hello Cody nice to meet you again," said Courtney then she looks at Alice, "and I presume you're Cody date,"

"Huh my name is Alice Martin I'm Cody girlfriend," said Alice extend her hand toward Courtney and Gwen for a handshake while Cody blushed a bit Gwen and Courtney shake Alice's hands.

"So Courtney what are you doing here?" said Cody

"As you could see Cody I'm Gwen date," said Courtney

Cody was speech that Gwen and Courtney were dating since the past history on Total drama with the Duncan debacle.

Alice smile "I know it you two would make a cute couple," Gwen and Courtney blushed at Alice comment, "so how did the two of you hook up and started dating?"

"We'll explain about that once we get settled at the restaurant,"

The two couples enter the restaurant however they were being watched by Sierra whos on top of a rooftop on a building across the restaurant looking through a pair of binoculars who had an unpleasant look.

"That redhead bitch will not get between me and Cody time to get my Cody back," Sierra thought.


	5. Chapter 5

At the restaurant, the two couples set down at a round table with silver and black table the two couples talk to each other while waiting for a waiter to get their order.

"So Cody what have you been doing after Total Drama?" said Courtney

"Oh I'm in college taking classes in computer programming," said Cody

"Hm good for you and what about you, Alice?"

"I'm taking art school," said Alice

"Same I'm taking art school, what school do you go to Alice," said Gwen

"Silverleaf university,"

"That a great art school, I'm in Freedom university,"

"Wow I wanted to go to that school, it's a bit expensive, but I'm happy at Silverleaf where my drawings are doing pretty good,"

"What do you draw,"

"Cartoons and realistic art,"

"Same on realistic but I draw gothic artwork,"

"We should get together and have a drawing session,"

"I would love that,"

Then a waiter with a black mustache comes to the couple's table with a notepad and menus.

"Hello I'm Todd welcome to the Cobalt Cove kitchen what do you guys like to drink?" said the waiter

"Cherry cola," said Alice

"Spirit," said Cody

"Diet Pepsi," said Courtney

"And I'll take lemon ice tea," said Gwen

The waiter wrote everyone drinks on the notepad and hands the four menus "I'll bring all of your guys beverages shortly," the waiter walks off to the kitchen

"Anyway Cody how did you and Alice meet," said Gwen

"Well we met a movie premiere called Killer Five," said Cody

"It's a movie about an assassin with five personalities," said Alice

"We got seated next together at the premiere while we wait for the movie we talked,"

"We got to know each other from there, and after the movie, Cody ask me out on the date,"

"After that day you two become love birds,"

"Definitely," said Cody grabbed Alice hand and smile to her, and she smiles back

"So Gwen how did you Courtney hooked up," said Alice

"We hooked up when we got trapped in an elevator for about 4 hours," said Gwen

"How,"

"See Gwen and I separately were going to the producers of Total drama office to get out of our contract the elevator that we're on broken down,"

"That sucks," said Alice

"Yep about half of the time we were stuck we got into arguments about what happens Total Drama World Tour then later half,"

"We sorta bury the past and fall for each other, so we decide to go out on a date when we get out of the elevator, and then we did get out we went on that date since then everything is great now," said Gwen

Then the waiter came back with everyone drinks, but he is different from his hair is purple, and his mustache is brown. Everyone at the table knew it was Sierra trying to be their waiter wearing his uniform.

"I got all of your guys drinks," said Sierra

"Sierra we know it's you," said Gwen

"No, I'm not Sierra I'm Howard,"

"That even the guy name," said Courtney

Sierra put down the drinks and takes off the fake mustache "fine it's me, but I'm doing it for a cause,"

"Please don't tell me it's not about Alice," said Gwen

"It is," Sierra turn to Alice "this cougar has taken my Cody away from me,"

"Cougar?" said Alice

Cody sighs "Sierra this exactly the reason why we could not be friends,"

"But Cody she using her sexual charms to be stopped being my Codykins,"

"No, I'm not you crazy stalker,"

Sierra then throws Gwen and Alice drink on to Alice dress before anyone could say a word the other waiters from the restaurant runs out of the kitchen and toward Sierra who runs out of the restaurant.

"My dress," said Alice

"I'll help you get rid of the stains in the women's bathroom," said Gwen

She and Alice left to the table to get stains out of Alice dress leaving Courtney and Cody alone together at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

While Gwen and Alice were in the bathroom trying to get rid of the stain on Alice dress, Cody and Courtney didn't talk, and there was an awkward silence in the air.

Cody talked first to break the silence, "Courtney, what have you been up to these days?"

"I'm in college taking a few business classes," said Courtney

"Cool,"

"I hate to ask, but Cody do you still have some feelings for Gwen?"

"What no Gwen and I are friends, why you ask?"

"Well, you did have a huge crush on her on Total Drama and try to hook up with her,"

Cody sighs "yeah I know but feels those feelings I did back then, but now I love Alice, and I wouldn't think of breaking her heart,"

Courtney smiled "that good and sorry for asking that question I just wanted to get it out of my head,"

"No problem Courtney,"

"Want to be friends," Courtney pulled her hands near Cody for a handshake

Cody shrugs "sure," Cody and Courtney shakes hands begin to talk more at the table

In the women's bathroom, Gwen and Alice try their best to get the massive stain on Alice to dress out only to make it hard to see from a distance but still noticeable up close.

"I hope I can get this dress dry clean after this date," said Alice looking down at the stain "I know Sierra can be crazy, but I didn't know she goes all out psycho over me dating Cody,"

"Oh she liked that if even a girl looked at Cody or talk to him, that relates to a date," said Gwen

"You think I should ask him to file a restraining order on her Gwen?"

"After this night yeah you should tell Cody,"

Then the bathroom window breaks open, and Sierra climbs through she was out of breath she took a couple of breaths before seeing Gwen and Alice she looked at Alice is angry.

"This is all your fault you stole my Cody away from me, and now he hates me," shout Sierra

"My fault you're the one who kept stalking and being all-around creep around Cody," said Alice

"Please, that's my way of showing love to him you cougar,"

"I'm not a cougar!"

"Sierra this going way too far," said Gwen

"But Gwen,"

"I don't want to hear whatever your crazy excuse for tonight but clearly you shouldn't be around or be friends with Cody,"

"Yeah by the way just because you know everything about a person doesn't mind that'll love you back," said Alice

"That's not true,"

"Okay, what's the one thing you and Cody have in common," Alice crosses her arms

Sierra thinks she and Cody have in common but couldn't up with nothing she sadly sighs

"I thought so,"

"Sierra it's best if you just leave right now before you make anything worse for yourself," said Gwen

Sierra sadly nods she go through the broken window before she leaves she said "I'm sorry,"

"That takes care of her want to get back to our dates,"

"Gladly Gwen,"

"I think we're gonna be great friends,"

"Same here,"

Gwen and Alice go come out of the bathroom they get back to their table from then on the night were magnificent between the couples and after the date was over a friendship between the pair was born.


End file.
